


Sleepyhead

by jolie



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Fluff, Skyward Sword, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's sleepy antics during class.. Zelink fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyhead

How was the sleepyhead holding up during this lecture? Surely he'd fallen asleep, as he usually did, the silly boy. I couldn't blame him though; Instructor Owlan was off his original topic, rambling about his plant collection to our drowsy class. Link and I sat in the back of the classroom, where he frequently dozed into sleep. It was a habit of his to drift during class, or anywhere actually; a true sleepyhead.

I slid my eyes to the right, peaking at him, his eyes fluttering with anticipation. His head rested on his right hand, and the other loosely curled on our desk beside me. His head was bobbing drowsily, and I let a small giggle slip as his head nodded forward, eyes resting shut, finally asleep.

Throughout our years in the academy I had come to like the small sighs that escaped his lips when he slept, and I didn't mind the way his fingers twitched. He was a heavy, but peaceful, sleeper; seeing him asleep almost made me want to lay my head on our desk and dawdle into dreams too. I looked up from Link, to our instructor, whose eyes were wondering in our direction. As nice as he looked when he slept, I couldn't let Link drift. I'd made it my job to awake him during classes, and it wasn't a small task. I admit, though, he was a cute sleeper.

"Link", I whispered, directing my head to him and cuffing my hand over the side of my mouth, the other hand lightly rubbing his shoulder. His eyes were still fastened shut, showing no sign of waking up, or even being stirred by my hand.

"Link", I whispered again, slightly louder, shifting my body towards him. I grabbed his free hand and squeezed it tightly, still giving no response. Hoping it would evoke a response, I dug my fingers into his palm, squeezing again. He let out a deep gasp as his eyes shot open, his body jolting up, causing him to fall backwards off his stool. A huge thump was produced, triggering other students to turn around, a few giggling with each other. "Oh, Link", I fumbled, "Are you alright?" I got down from my stool and crouched beside him, trying to contain myself from giggling. " I'm so sorry!"

"Mmm", he half groaned, freeing a small laugh from him throat. "I guess that's a sign that I should pay attention in class more", Link joked nervously, sitting up to meet my eyes, as we snickered at each other.

"Miss Zelda? Link?" Instructor Owlan questioned, peeking him head around students to find us. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine", I giggled, standing from my position to help Link up. "Link just lost his balance", I chimed, giving Link a warm smile, as we continued to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~ This is an old fic of mine that I went back and edited. You can find it under the same title, by the pen name jolees, on Fanfiction. I just wanted to make that clear so no one, who read that one, thought I was stealing, hehe. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
